As recognized herein, lithium plating on an as ode of a lithium ion battery can result from charging the battery more rapidly than intercalation can occur. As also recognized herein, lithium plating, whether homogeneous or heterogeneous, is undesirable and can lead to a loss of charge capacity of the battery and even a short circuit, among other things.